


You Broke The Rules

by GoldSunshine



Category: GOT7
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Paddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 14:10:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5873491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldSunshine/pseuds/GoldSunshine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jackson broke the rules and Jaebum's not having it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Broke The Rules

**Author's Note:**

> It took me to long to write this shit, It probs sucks but whatever fam. Follow me on tumblr and all that shit (occasional-fandoms). If this sucks, you know tell me so I can improve. It's short to so sorry about that.

Jackson was in trouble. Big trouble. You see it wasn’t that Jackson BROKE the rules. But he totally broke the rules and Jaebum definitely wasn’t going to let it go.

Jaebum caught Jackson breaking the only two rules he had. Don’t touch yourself and don’t come without permission.Jackson would argue that it was all Jaebum’s fault. He kept texting and got him all worked up and apparently he couldn’t wait. Jaebum walked in on him, hand around his cock and three fingers buried deep inside himself. He didn’t hear Jaebum come in until the older boy cleared his throat. The part that upset Jaebum was that Jackson didn’t stop.In fact he went faster, until he came with a cry. Jaebum didn’t say anything, he just left the room. He acted normal for the rest of the night but Jackson knew it was a hoax. He saw it in the older’s eyes. The anger and lust mixed. He was in for it.

“Well, look what we have here.”Jaebum speaks, circling Jackson. The younger was on his knees, arms behind his back, and red collar snug around his neck. He had been kneeling there, naked, for about half an hour waiting for Jaebum, and his knees were starting to ache. He got a text from Jaebum earlier saying to put on his matching collar and cock ring and to wait for him on his knees. Jackson knew this was coming so he did what he was told so he wouldn’t get punished more. He eyes were focused down, not wanting to look Jaebum in the eye.He only looked up when Jaebum called on him.

“Jackson, do you know why you’re in trouble?” Jaebum asked, stopping in front of him. “Yes.” Jackson spoke quietly, a slight tremble to his voice. “Yes what baby?” Jaebum said, squatting down to grab the boy’s chin and look him in the eyes.”Yes oppa.” he barely whispers out. “Good boy.” Jaebum says, standing back up and walking towards their dresser. “You know I don’t like punishing you, but you broke the rules babe.” Jaebum says, pulling out a paddle. Jackson knew he was going to have trouble sitting for a couple days. “Remind me, how many do you get per rule broken?” Jaebum asks, flipping the paddle in his hand. “T-twenty.”. “So that’s forty….correct?”. “Yes, oppa.”

Jackson was on his hands and knees. Well, forearms and knees. After the twentieth hit of the paddle, his arms buckled and he fell first face first into the pillow below him. Jaebum was giving no mercy with his hits for someone who doesn’t like punishing. Jackson was only halfway through and sobs were already falling from his lips. Along with the sobs, precum was dripping from his cock. Jackson couldn’t keep up with the hits anymore. He just let out whines from the back of his throat. Soon enough it was over and Jaebum was rubbing his cheeks. “You took it so well Jackson-ah.” Jaebum said, placing a kiss on the shaking boys shoulder. “You okay?” Jaebum asks, caressing Jackson’s backside. Jackson’s reply was a soft sound from the back of his throat. Jaebum rolled the boy onto his back and pulled up his arms. “Cuffs or scarf?”

Jackson’s wrist were tied to the headboard by silk scarves. Jaebum hovered over him, bottle of lube in hand. He watched as Jackson squirmed in his confines. “Please, please touch me.” Jackson pleaded. Jaebum poured lube over his fingers, rubbing them together. He teased Jackson’s entrance, circling his finger around the pucker. He pushed his finger in down to the knuckle, twisting it slightly.Jackson let out puffs of air, his eyes squeezing shut. He tried to thrust his hips down but Jaebum quickly put a hand on his hip, stopping his attempts. “Be good or you won’t get to come.” Jackson didn’t want that. He couldn’t physically go the night without coming. He was sure Jaebum wouldn’t actually do that to him but he wasn’t to sure.Jaebum soon added another finger that had Jackson feeling like his lungs were going to collapse.He pulled on his restraints, trying to free his arms. The scarves were impossibly tight, and there was no way he was getting free from them. Jaebum scissored his fingers and curled them up.

“A-ah! Oppa please!” Jackson yelled out. Jaebum added a third finger and curled them up to bump into Jackson’s prostate repeatedly.The younger threw his head back, jaw dropping in pleasure. If it wasn’t for that damn cock ring he probably would’ve come by now. Jaebum knows it too. He knows what he’s doing. Jaebum’s fingers were a fucking sin. They were long and thin and just fuckng perfect. And Jesus fucking christ he was scissoring them and pushing them in so fucking deep. Jackson would be content dying right then and there,three fingers in his ass. It felt like the collar was getting tighter with every pull of the other boys fingers. “You think you’re ready jagi?”Jaebum asks. How could Jackson possibly say no?

Jaebum is in between Jackson’s legs. Lube slicked cock poking at his entrance. As he pushed in, Jackson’s arms tensed by his head. His head turned to the side, breathe heavy as Jaebum filled him. “Oppa…” came softly from Jackson’s mouth. Jaebum thrust in and out of Jackson slowly. The thing about Jaebum is he can last an excruciatingly long time. Jackson loves/hates this about him. Today is one of the days he hates it. He just wants to come now. Jaebum won’t have any of that though. Rules are rules.

Jackson can’t even keep his eyes open. Jaebum is going so slow.He’s doing this on purpose. Slowly pressing into Jackson’s prostate. Making him shiver and whimper. Jaebum’s mouth was on his neck. Biting and sucking around the collar. 

“Oppa, please...please...g-god please.” Jackson moaned out. He could barely keep up with his words anymore. The need to come was clouding his senses.

Jaebum was going faster now, but not fast enough. Just enough to bring Jackson back to reality. The older boy was sweating now, hair falling into his eyes as he thrusted into Jackson’s tight heat. He self control was running out. He didn’t feel like teasing anymore. He just wanted to fuck Jackson into the mattress until he couldn’t move.

Jaebum brought one hand up and undid the knot that kept Jackson’s wrist tied to the headboard. His arms fell limp by his head. Jaebum was pounding into him now, hands coming up to interlock their fingers and pin his hands by his head.

Jackson wasn’t even saying words anymore. Just mindless moaning and gasps that got Jaebum even more worked up. He wasn’t stopping though. He wanted to see Jackson completely fall apart. To tremble and shake at the slightest touch. If that meant holding off his own orgasm then so be it. As long as Jackson knew not to break the rules again. Although, now that Jaebum thinks about it, it would be nice to break Jackson down like this again. To see him beg to come. Beg for Jaebum to fuck him faster, harder, deeper.

Jaebum unhooked his and Jackson’s fingers to grab at the boy’s hips. His fingers gripped onto the soft skin of Jackson’s hips, pounding into the smaller boy. He loved the boy like this. Hands grasping the sheets under him, soft oppa’s falling from his lips. It was a beautiful sight. One Jaebum wanted engraved to his eyelids so he could see it every time he blinked. This beautiful boy under him. Tan skin contrasting with the ruby red collar. Eyes glazed over. Staring back at him. Pleading with his eyes to come. And Jaebum would let him. He had been waiting, letting Jaebum spank, finger, and fuck him. He deserved it.

Jackson felt Jaebum touch his cock. His fingertips grazing over the head, thumbing the slit. He couldn’t take it, letting out a pained but pleasured cry. He finally found his words.

“Please! Please Jaebum-oppa! F-fuck let me come!” Jackson couldn’t take it. He was physically and mentally exhausted. He felt like he was going to pass out any moment. That was until he felt the cock ring come from around him. He felt like he could breathe again as Jaebum wrapped his arms around him, lifting his back from the bed. He put his mouth to Jackson’s ear, grinding into him and uttered one word.

“Come.”

Jackson’s whole world went white. His body shook with his orgasm. His mouth opening in a silent scream. His arms came up to grip at Jaebum’s back, scratching down and leaving red lines. He tightened impossibly around Jaebum, making hard for him to move. Jaebum couldn’t handle it anymore as he came deep into Jackson, letting out a groan.

They fell to the bed. Jackson was out of it, subspace as one would call it. Jaebum waited a minute before getting up and walking to the bathroom to get lotion and a washcloth. He wiped the come from Jackson’s stomach and turned him over, wiping his own from the boy’s leaking hole. He heard Jackson make a sound but ignored it, pouring lotion into his hand. He rubbed the lotion on Jackson’s cheeks. He didn’t want his baby to have marks from the paddling. He turned jackson on his side, sliding under the sheets behind him.

Jackson was coming back to his senses. He felt Jaebum’s hand running along his side. He was humming a song Jackson wasn’t familiar with. Jackson shifted, trying to turn around.

“Don’t move, I got you.” Jaebum said, moving to where His back was against the headboard and Jackson was situated sideways on his lap, head tucked into the crook of his neck.

“Do you feel alright?” Jaebum spoke softly. He knew Jackson still wasn’t all the way there. Jackson didn’t reply, just snuggled his head into Jaebum’s neck more. “I’ll take that as a yes.” Jaebum says, chuckling.

“I love you.” Jackson whispers after moments of silence.

“I love you more Jackson-ah.” Jaebum says back, placing a kiss at the top of Jackson’s head.


End file.
